Faded Photos
by angelicmayuka
Summary: This is basically a story about Tomoyo and Eriol going to high school and taking care of their 'child' and the two 'parents' hate each other. I decided to up the rating to PG-13...I'm so sad...shakes head sadly
1. The Project and the First Week

Faded Photos  
  
Story By: Mayuka  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura is not owned by me. It's owned by some lucky dog.  
  
This is an E/T fic! Still has S/S and other characters though. Tomoyo and Eriol start out a bit OOC.  
  
Summary: Tomoyo, Eriol and the CCS gang are in high school. Tomoyo and Eriol seem to be worst enimies, but when a poject puts them together and Tomoyo ends up living with Eriol, will things change? E/T, S/S, M/?(Kinda crappy summary)  
  
Vocab:  
  
ohairi kudasai - come in  
  
oyasuminasai - good night  
  
hen otoko no ko - a strange boy  
  
nani - what  
  
sumanaku omou - sorry (feeling regret)  
  
Faded Photos  
  
Chapter 1: The Project and the First Week  
  
Tomoyo was daydreaming in class. She knew everything about the Meiji era already. Her eyes drifted out to the scene in the window. She sighed. 'That would make a wonderful picture for my video camra...' she thought.  
  
"Ok class. I have an announcement! Please put your attention to the front." the teacher called. All the students looked at the teacher. "Good. Now we are testing a new all year round project. If this goes well, we will continue it for the other freshmen to come in the years. You all are growing up very fast. You all need some experience of the real world. This project will do that." he said. The class became slightly interested. "Since there are an even number of boys as girls. So girls write your name on the slip of paper on your desk. We will be having the boys pick their girl partners out of this pot." he said holding up a pot from his desk. He took the pot around and the girls dropped in their slips of papers. "Now, boys will pick a girls name to be their partner. Don't look at the name until I explain the project." he passed the pot around and the boys each took a name. "Now...the skill you will be learning and developing...is...parenting." he finished.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" the class yelled simultainiously, heads all snapping up to stare at the teacher in disbeleif.   
  
"Yes, I was expecting that reaction. Now, anyway. We have houses for each male in the housing area by the school. This is why they were built. Both you and your partner are expected to be moved in completely, no boxes laying around by the end of the week. I suggest you don't put it off. You will have some shopping to do."  
  
"Huh?" some kid asked.  
  
"You all have an account which I will give out to you. You are going to be going to the orphanage on Friday to pick up the child you will be taking care of. You will not only have to buy furniture to help it and mabe, just mabe, you'll want some belongings like beds in your house. Don't worry, as long as you don't completely waste your money on lavish things you don't need, you should have enough money for the whole year."  
  
"The-the-the whole year??" the class stuttered.  
  
"Yep. This will be your grade in all your classes except your electives. You will be doing class related things to this project as well. Also, if you do happen to run out of money, talk to one of your teachers and explain your situation and you should receive some more money. You may now see who your partner is and tell them boys." All the boys opened their slips of paper cautiously. Syaoran and Eriol gulped and looked at their slips of paper. Their jaws dropped. Syaoran couldn't beleive his luck! The slip wrote Sakura Kinomoto in her pretty handwriting. He grinned and called Sakura over. Sakura had a wide smile on her face. Eriol stared in horror at the name on his paper. The words Tomoyo Daidouji was written in neat handwriting.  
  
"Who did you get Eriol?" Syaoran asked while Sakura hugged him. They were both going out so they didn't want to get someone else.  
  
"I-I got Tomoyo." Eriol whispered. Syaoran and Sakura exchanged uncomfortable looks. It was common knowledge Tomoyo and Eriol hated each other.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura called. She walked over.  
  
"Yea?" she asked.  
  
"Guess who your partner is?"  
  
"Who?" she asked. She had been wondering why no one had called to her.  
  
"Umm...well...you got Eriol." Sakura said lowering her voice to a whisper. Tomoyo stared at her in shock.  
  
________________________________________________~*~  
  
"WHAT?!?!" she shrieked as Sakura's words finally sunk in. She looked at Eriol. He was looking to the floor. 'How? How could I get stuck with Eriol? Eriol of all people!'  
  
"This sucks!" Eriol and Tomoyo said at the same time. They glared daggers at each other. The whole school knew that they hated each other. They both made it so obvious. One time, they were standing in a hall by the classroom, ten feet apart yelling at each other. No one knew why they hated each other so much either.  
  
"Don't forget, we have to live with our 'husband/wife' shall I say, and raise a kid!" Syaoran added.  
  
"Shut up." Tomoyo said with a glare.  
  
"Tomoyo, it could be worse..." Sakura said, trying to console her raving friend.  
  
"How?" Eriol and Tomoyo snapped. "This is the worst!" Tomoyo added.  
  
"Uhhh....umm..."  
  
"You could have to live with each other permanetly!" Syaoran suddenly said, the idea coming into his head. Sakura nodded."That would be worse wouldn't it?"  
  
"I guess..." Eriol muttered.  
  
"Well, from our adresses, we both live on the same street. That's good." Sakura said, looking at the adress on the paper the teacher had given them.  
  
"Well guess who I got?" Meling said, an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Who?" the group asked.  
  
"Yamazaki." she said with a frown. The group all gave her a look of pity.  
  
"I'm sorry." they all said.  
  
"What sucks the most is that if we do bad, our grades go down." Meling sighted. The group nodded in agreement. Tomoyo couldn't beleive it. "I can't belevie our parents didn't tell us! The teacher said they knew the whole time!!!" Meling said in outrage. Chiharu came up to them.  
  
"I heard who you got Meling. I'm really sorry. If my brother even starts to bug you, just say the word." she said with a wink and a smile. Rika came up behind Chiharu.  
  
"Did you get as good of partners as us?" she asked clinging to Chiharu's arm. Chiharu grinned and blushed slightly.  
  
"No." Eriol and Tomoyo said together.  
  
"Yep!" Sakura and Syaoran said happily.  
  
"Well that's kinda cool then." said Naoko from behind Rika and Chiharu.  
  
"Yea, we all got good partners. Right?" Rika said with a smile.  
  
"Oh yea!" Chiharu said dreamily.  
  
"Yep...we got the three best looking guys in class! Besides you two of course Li, Eriol..." Naoko added quickly.  
  
"What? No way! Why couldn't I? I think anyone is better than Eriol!" Tomoyo cried. Eriol scowled at her.  
  
"I'll trade you!" Meling said.  
  
"Ummm....." Tomoyo said.  
  
"The teacher said no trading. Weren't you guys listening? Plus he wrote down the pairs. There is no way you guys can switch." Rika said. "Sorry to burst your bubble and all, but it's true."  
  
"This su-"  
  
"You may want to watch your language Ms. Daidouji. Or should I say for this particular school year, Mrs. Tomoyo Daidouji Hiiragizawa." the teacher said from behind her as he walked from the classroom. Tomoyo was silent, a frown on her face.  
  
"Yes sir." she said. The others couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Hey Tomoyo. I can't walk home with you today. Cheerleading practise. Then I gotta pack up my stuff. So I'll call you later." Sakura said.  
  
"Ok, later then." Tomoyo said with a smile.  
  
"Oh and remember! Try to get along with your 'husband'!" Sakura called behind her as she ran to cheerleading practise with Rika, Naoko and Chiharu. Tomoyo simply scowled at her.  
  
________________________________________________~*~  
  
"Mother! I'm home!" Tomoyo called as she entered her house and dropped her backpack on the couch. Her mother came into the room.  
  
"How was your day sweetie?" she asked.  
  
"Terrible." was Tomoyo's one word answer.  
  
"Oh goodness? Why?"  
  
"We are having a parenting project at school..."  
  
"Oh I know the one. I received a letter about it a month ago."  
  
"Anyway, I'm stuck being 'married' with Eriol!"  
  
"Oh, that sweet boy who used to come over here a lot when you were younger?"  
  
"Eriol is not a sweet boy mother!! I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM!" Tomoyo cried. Sonomi frowned. Tomoyo had never had such strong feelings of anger towards anyone before, and her and Eriol used to be such close friends. "Plus we have to take care of a child together! Do you know how terrible this is?? We have to live in the same house, take care of kid, for a whole year!!"  
  
"Yes, I know all about the details of that project. You want help packing?"  
  
"Do you know how insensitive you are being right now?" Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Well, since it's for school I don't care if you hate him. You have had wonderful grades before now, and this won't be an exception!" Sonomi said her voice turning stern.  
  
"Mother!!!" Tomoyo whined.  
  
"Go to your room and pack your things now. I don't want to hear it anymore. Complain to someone else." Sonomi said coldly. 'This is good...mabe she can resolve her problems with Eriol...what ever happened between them anyway?'  
  
Tomoyo stomped to her room where boxes were already there. She went through her closet and put the clothes she liked all in a box. She had her list from school of what she would probably need. She scanned the list.  
  
Helpful Items:  
  
clothes (also nice outfit for specific reasons and a 2 kimonos. If only one is owned, bring one. One for the festival)  
  
extra furniture  
  
extra food (if you don't want to spend all your money on it)  
  
personal belongings (for your room)  
  
anything else you think you may need.  
  
Tomoyo read over the list again. 'Short and sweet I guess.' she thought. She finished putting her clothes in and then went to her closet. She pulled out her kimono. It was a baby blue with turquoise ribbon around the waist. The kimono had navy blue flowers, leaves and swirls covering it. Carefully she placed the kimono in plastic and put it at the top of the box. She went back to her closet. She retreived two items from the closet. One was her outfit that resembled one from a japenese shrine. It had a pink and white leave checkered top, black belt, and red large pants (the ones like Rei from Sailor Moon wears all the time at her Grandpa's shrine...dunno what it is called.) and placed this too in plastic and in the box. Next she picked up her second kimono. It was burgandy with multi-colored designs all over it and a black and yellow waist band with pink laces to keep the band in place. She placed this one in plastic and on top of the rest. 'Should I take these also?' she wondered as she came across her yellow kimono with pink cherry blossoms and the blue kimono with a pink waistband and pink material on the inside of the kimono. 'Oh what the heck. Why not.' she thought and wrapped them in plastic like the rest and put them in the box. She sifted through her closet for a nice dress for the 'specific reasons' she was not aware of. She couldn't decide between three dresses. One was lavender with lace at the top and a overskirt at the bottom that was transparent and flowed behind her, the second was a pale green with puffy short sleeves, and orange and yellow flowers around the neck of the dress and flowed out from her waist to the ground with a creme colored underskirt underneath it with ribbons she wore around her neck, and orange and yellow flowers she always placed in her hair, and last was a red dress that went to the floor and had a large overcoat that was whit and had large sleeves with pink cuffs and a slit in the back, and had a high pink colar and had matching white shoes. 'Which one...I love all these dresses...' she thought. 'Oh well, I'll take them all and decide later.' she concluded and put them in plastic and in the box and was about to shut her closet when her eyes fell on her mother's kimono. It was white in color and had yellow shooting stars and red flowers and a pink waistband and pink rims at the sleeves. 'Mother's kimono...I couldn't forget it when I took the rest of my kimonos!' she thought and quickly put it in the box like she had the rest of her kimonos. She taped the box shut and took out a sharpie and wrote clothes on the side of the box. Tomoyo looked around her room for extra furniture. Her eyes fell on her bean bag chair, hammock, fold-up lawn chair with satin seat covers, and her cd rack. She took her cd rack apart and placed it in the box with her other 'extra furniture' and closed the box as well and labeled it as well. 'Personal belongings?' she scanned over her room for things she wanted to take. Her eyes immediatly found her video camra, her jewlery box, her cd's, her touch lamp, her stereo, and her eyes finally landed on her photographs on her desk. She put all the previous items in the box and walked over to her desk to her framed pictures. One was of her and Sakura from fourth grade, both were laughing happily. Next was one she had taken of Sakura and Syaoran when they weren't looking. It was very cute and worth the yelling she had heard from them both after she had taken it. Next was all her girl friends from school. Sakura, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, and herself. Last she found the picture she had shoved behind the rest. It was the photo of her and Eriol from their childhood. They both looked so happy, wide smiles on their faces, Eriol with his arms around her waist and herself with a small blush. As she stared at the picture, hot tears streamed down her face. She wiped her eyes and went to the picture she had missed. A group shot of everyone. Sakura, Syaoran, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, herself and Eriol. She took all the pictures and placed them in the box as well. Finally she added her laptop and her video camra software and closed the box and labeled it. 'Anything else I might need? Hmmm....food I guess and oh yea! A mirror! Got to get my hair good in the morning....plus a brush, toothpaste and shampoo...' she added each thing except food as she mentally checked off her neccessities off in her head. She went downstairs to the kitchen to find food already on the table and ready to go. She sighed and went back to her room and brought down each box one by one. Finally she was ready to go.  
  
"You ready? May as well get this over with." her mother said as she came into the room.  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
"Ok. Let's go then. You will remember to call won't you? Since I won't see you all year?" her mother asked teasinly.  
  
"Of course!" Tomoyo said mocking fake hurt feelings.  
  
________________________________________________~*~  
  
They arrived at the house to find a car already there and Eriol and his mother outside of it talking. They stopped however when Tomoyo's car pulled up. Tomoyo got out of the car silently and opened the trunk.  
  
"Eriol!" came Eriol's mother's voice in irritation. "Where are your manners?! Go help her at once! Those boxes must be too heavy for poor Tomoyo!" she scolded. Eriol scowled at his mother but followed her orders.  
  
"We are putting the boxes in the living room until we know which room who is staying in." was all he said and picked up a box and left before she could reply. Tomoyo watched after him and then picked up the lightest box and followed him inside. Soon Mrs. Daidouji and Mrs. Hiiragizawa were chatting and all the boxes were inside the house. Neither teen had said another word to each other. They walked back outside to their parents.  
  
"-really though Sonomi! I insist that you drop by our house sometime! It has been too long..."  
  
"Yes, we could have tea or something..." Sonomi said. Finally the adults turned to their children.  
  
"Well, we must be on our way Eriol, Tomoyo. Happy marriage you two! Don't forget to call your dear old parents sometime." Mrs. Hiiragizawa said with a laugh and both parents got in their cars and left Tomoyo and Eriol standing on the driveway. Both walked back inside the house. Tomoyo was first to break the silence.  
  
"It's a big house." she said trying to make a stab at conversation.  
  
"Yea." was all Eriol could think of to reply. Neither could beleive that they were going to be living with each other for the rest of the year. It had hit them too fast.  
  
"Well...we shoud pick our rooms. Then mabe go shopping for house stuff. You know how to drive right?"   
  
"Yea."  
  
"Aren't you full of amazing and original answers all of a sudden?" Tomoyo snapped.  
  
"Yea." Eriol said trying to hide his smile. Tomoyo put her hands on her hips and stomped upstairs. Eriol followed her. Suddenly Eriol tripped on a step and crashed onto the ground. "Owwww...." he said. Tomoyo rushed back to him.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked kneeling down next to him, her voice full of concern.  
  
"What do you care?" he snapped at her on accident. Tomoyo's eyes widened in shock, then quickly turned to a look of anger. She had tried to be kind!  
  
"Fine! I don't care! Get yourself killed!" she yelled standing up again and turned around as Eriol stood up. Tomoyo had turned and ran into a wall and fell backwards into Eriol. Eriol barely kept his balance, then he realised he was holding Tomoyo. Both slightly blushed and Tomoyo pushed herself out of his arms.  
  
"I don't need your help." she snapped.  
  
"Oh! I get the picture! Would you rather I let you fall down the stairs next time instead of into me?" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Tomoyo growled and clenched her fists. "Or mabe you rather perfer if I fell down the stairs to?" he said his voice rising. "Or mabe-"  
  
"Shut up!" Tomoyo yelled interrupting him.  
  
"Why should I?" Eriol yelled back.  
  
"Ugh! You are hopeless!" Tomoyo shouted and continued down the hall and looked into the rooms. Both slightly calmed down. "This one can be for the kid..." Tomoyo muttered picking the smallest room, which wasn't really all that small. Eriol nodded in agreement. "I'll take this one if you don't mind..." she added turning to face Eriol. Eriol nodded again not really wanting to talk.  
  
"I'll take this one." he finally said. It was the room across from Tomoyo's.  
  
"Fine. I don't care."  
  
"You want me to bring your boxes up?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Is that an offer?" Tomoyo asked, her amythest eyes sparkly, the look on her face was devious and scared Eriol.  
  
"It's the only time your gonna get it so speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
"You sound like some priest, but yes."  
  
________________________________________________~*~  
  
Tomoyo was unpacking her room when Eriol suddenly appeared in her doorway. Tomoyo looked up at the door. Eriol had a strange look on his face.  
  
"Ummm...you know how to cook right?"  
  
"Why? You don't?" Tomoyo laughed. Eriol scowled.  
  
"I never have had to cook before."  
  
"Don't worry. I know how. You already done unpacking?"  
  
"No...I still have some books to unpack."  
  
"You read?"  
  
"No really?" Eriol said with sarcasm again. "Actually I love to read...call it a past time. I work with computers to."  
  
"So do I. Mostly I work with video software. I don't know how to fix it when it breaks though." Tomoyo said pulling out her kimonos.  
  
"Those are pretty." Eriol said suddenly.  
  
"You think?" Tomoyo wondered aloud.  
  
"Yea, I do think." Eriol said with a smirk.  
  
"Wow, there is a surprise. No really, do you like this one?" Tomoyo asked holding up her burgandy kimono. Eriol finally got a serious look on his face and looked at it.  
  
"Yea. It's beautiful." Eriol said quietly.  
  
"Really? Thanks! I made it! I also love to sew and make clothes in my spare time."  
  
"You-you made that? Amazing!" Eriol said, not noticing that he had just paid her a comment. Tomoyo's face glowed.  
  
"Argito! Just for that, I'll make you a fantabulous dinner tonight!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ok cool. I better finish unpacking, then mabe we can go shopping." he said and walked out of her room. Suddenly, realization hit both of them. 'Did I just have a civil conversation with Eriol?' Tomoyo thought. 'Did I just pay Tomoyo a compliment?' Eriol thought. 'Oh good god...' they both thought.  
  
________________________________________________~*~  
  
Eriol was in her doorway again. Tomoyo didn't notice it this time. She was putting her pictures on the floor. Eriol couldn't see them however. He cleared his throught and Tomoyo jerked around.  
  
"Ever heard of knocking?" she snapped.  
  
"I have, but I didn't feel a need to use that knowledge." he said with a smirk. Tomoyo growled. Eriol was such a jerk.  
  
"Oh yea? Try it next time."  
  
"If I feel like it."  
  
"You had better feel like it if you know what is good for you..." she said through gritted teeth. Eriol's smirk widened.  
  
"I already know what is good for me. Really though, should a husband have to knock on his wife's door?"  
  
"You know good and well it is only a dumb project!" Tomoyo yelled, her face flushing.  
  
"Right right. I forgot."  
  
"Yea right."  
  
"Well, I really didn't come here for a vocal sparring match with you, even though it is fun to test your nerves." Eriol said calmly and Tomoyo growled.  
  
"Then why did you come?" she snapped.  
  
"We did say we should go shopping today..."  
  
"Oh yea...you want to go now?"  
  
"Whatever. I don't care."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
________________________________________________~*~  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo walked back inside the house with lots of bags and packages. Even though Eriol did most of the carrying, they both were exhausted. Finally Eriol asked the question.  
  
"Are we getting a boy or a girl?" he asked. For their 'child' they had bought a bed and a chest for clothes to go in it's room. They had decided not to buy anything specific in case he/she didn't like it.  
  
"Let's decide that Saturday when we go to the orphanage." Tomoyo sighed as she deposited the rest of her bags on her floor. Eriol nodded in agreement.  
  
"I have time to put a bed together while you cook dinner so one of doesn't have to sleep on the floor." Eriol added.  
  
"Alright. You work on that while I work on that fantabuolous dinner I promised." Tomoyo sighed. "Open a window if you get hot. It is summer still you know, and putting stuff together is hard work."  
  
"Like cooking isn't."  
  
"True..." Tomoyo said as she put her hair in a ponytail behind her head and started pulling ingredients out of the pantry they had just filled with food. Eriol went upstairs and began putting a bed together. Tomoyo ran upstairs to her room after twenty minutes to turn on ther stereo to find Eriol in there, her window open and he was not wearing a shirt. He obviously was hot. She stopped short in her doorway as she stared at Eriol. Eriol turned around.  
  
"What are you doing?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
"I'm putting your bed together."  
  
"I came to turn on my stereo." Tomoyo said and turned the stereo on and tried her hardest not to stare at Eriol. Then she ran back downstairs to the kitchen. Eriol went back to work on her bed. 'She was staring at me...mabe I shouldn't have taken my shirt off...'  
  
________________________________________________~*~  
  
"Eriol!!" he heard Tomoyo yell from downstairs. He clomped down the stairs to Tomoyo holding two plates. Tomoyo automatically noticed he was wearing his shirt again.  
  
"Let's eat upstairs. The bed is finished."  
  
"Oh, ok." Tomoyo said and they went into her room. They both sat on her now finished bed. "It looks good. Argito." she said as they began eating.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Do you have time to your room?"  
  
"No...it's too late...I'll do it in the morning. Along with everything else."  
  
"But where will you sleep??" Tomoyo exclaimed. She hated him, but she wasn't heartless.  
  
"Duh...on the floor."  
  
"No way. I may hate you, but that just isn't right."  
  
"Where do you want me to sleep?"  
  
"I dunno...not on the floor though."  
  
"Whatever..." he said and began to stare out the window. Tomoyo did to. 'What is this weird feeling...mabe I should move...I feel slightly uncomfortable being so close to Eriol' she thought. She turned her head and saw that Eriol was already asleep. His head rested on the headboard and his face drooped to his chest. 'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep...but he's a nightmare when he is awake.' She turned her head again and looked out the window. Suddenly she felt arms around her waist. Eriol's arms. She blushed immediatly and looked at Eriol. He was only moving in his sleep. She tried to move but he had a tight grip. Then he let go of her, but she too was already asleep and didn't even notice.  
  
________________________________________________~*~  
  
Eriol awoke with a start but kept his eyes closed. He noticed he was sleeping on Tomoyo's bed by the comfort. Then he felt something move. Something was next to him. His eyes snapped open and saw Tomoyo was lying next to him asleep. He sat up and looked at her. She looked so sweet asleep. Her hair fanned out behind her and she was curled in a ball. Her breathing was even and her hands were underneath her head. The ribbon that had been in her hair was lying forgotten on the pillow. Eriol watched her for a while before climbing out of the bed and returned to his room and began putting together his bed trying his best to not make too much noise and awake Tomoyo. He was almost done when he heard noises from Tomoyo's room.  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes and automatically closed them again when she was greeted with the sun's rays. She opened them slowly and sat up in bed. She looked to left to see Eriol was gone. Memories of the previous night flooded through her. 'We...slept in the same bed...' Tomoyo thought, but quickly shook it from her mind. She got up and shut her door after quickly peeking into Eriol's room and saw him working on his bed. She stretched and looked through her clothes. After a few minutes, she decided on wearing her pink dress that cut off just below her knees and had creme colored cuffs on the sleeves and a creme underdress and a creme collar that had purple strings that tied it together. She pulled on some creme socks and her brown shoes. She stood in front of her full length mirror that she had bought the previous night and began to brush her hair and put them in two pigtails at each side of her and put a red ribbon in each pigtail to keep them in place. She opened her door and walked downstairs into the kitchen and began to make pancakes. After about half an hour when she was flipping the pancakes, Eriol came downstairs in brown kacki's and a black t-shirt that had some writing on it. Tomoyo decided to herself she didn't want to know what the shirt said. Eriol looked around and sighed.  
  
"The table isn't put together yet..." he sighed.  
  
"Oh well. Pancakes are almost done. Oh, and I guess good morning..."  
  
"Huh? Oh. Good morning." He leaned against the kitchen counter and watched her flip the pancakes. He had to admit it. Tomoyo was a good cook.  
  
"Make yourself useful and get two plates." Tomoyo told him after a while. Eriol decided he didn't feel like arguing with her at the moment and walked over to the cabinets and pulled down two plates. He also opened the drawer and pulled out two forks. He set them on the counter by the pan she was making pancakes in. She put two of the pancakes on a plate and handed the plate to him as she began her own pancakes. "Butter and syrup are in the fridge." she added as if reading his mind.  
  
"Okay." he muttered and he sat on the counter and began to eat them. They were delicious but he wasn't about to compliment Tomoyo again. He had already made that mistake once, and he wasn't about to repeat it.  
  
"How are they? I don't get to cook all that often, so I hope they don't taste bad. If they do, feel free to tell me. I always want to improve my cooking skills."  
  
"They are fine."  
  
"That's it? They are just fine? Do you like something about your pancakes, do you have any suggestions, do you-"  
  
"They are good ok?! Just shut up!" Eriol said in an annoyed tone. Tomoyo fell silent. She understood. He didn't want to compliment her cooking.  
  
"Oh. Sorry...didn't mean to press you into that..."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Ok." she said as she finished her own pancakes and sat on the counter as well. "Seriously though. Do you like a certain type of pancake better? Like blueberry or something?"  
  
"Why do you care if I like it or not?"  
  
"Uh....ummm.....I don't know...must just be that I'm over self concious of my cooking and I always want to learn new recipies, so if there is a specific meal you like, I'd be glad to add it to my recipie list."  
  
"Right."  
  
"You don't beleive me?" Tomoyo asked, her voice rising in anger.  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
"Then...then...then..."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"When you figure it out, tell me." he said in a bored tone of voice.  
  
"I hate you!" Tomoyo shouted and left her meal unfinished on the counter and she ran to her room and slammed the door shut. Eriol felt a slight pang of guilt. 'Should I apologize?' he wondered. 'No way. Apologize to Tomoyo? You hate her to remember? Apologize to her and your life is over.' he thought. He sighed and began to put the dining room table together.  
  
Tomoyo lay on her bed crying in her pillow. 'I hate you Eriol!' she screamed in her head. She punched her pillow and began to cry harder. 'Eriol...why are you so mean to me?' she wondered. She sat up on her bed, the tears kept coming. 'Why am I crying so hard? I haven't cried so much since...' she shook her head. She didn't care why. Tomoyo hugged her knees and cried for almost an hour. Tomoyo walked back down the stairs to the kitchen and saw Eriol setting the chairs around the table. He glanced at her. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying endlessly. Eriol looked down in shame. He hadn't meant to make her cry.  
  
"Tomoyo..." he whispered to himself. Tomoyo sat down in a chair and looked out the window. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Worried about my well being now?" Tomoyo said rather coldly. Eriol didn't answer. "Forget it. I'm fine."  
  
________________________________________________~*~  
  
Tomoyo stared out her window at the stars again. Eriol was outside sitting underneath the willow that was in their back yard. Tomoyo couldn't help but turn her gaze to him. He looked peacful sitting there, reading a book. She sighed. Why couldn't he be like that all the time.  
  
"Eriol is a...hen otoko no ko." Tomoyo said aloud. She saw him stand up and put his hand on the tree. Then he walked back inside the house. Tomoyo left the window and changed into her pajamas. She slipped off her dress, socks and shoes and pulled on a blue silky night gown. It was skin-tight at the top but loosened at the waist. There was no sleeves and lace between the night gown straps. She took her hair out of the pigtails and brushed it quickly. Then she slipped on her furry blue slippers and lay on her bed and stared at the celing. There was a knock on her door.  
  
"Dozo ohairi kudasai" Tomoyo said. Eriol opened the door and Tomoyo sat up.  
  
"I just wanted to say...um....Oyasuminasai."  
  
"Oyasuminasai Eriol." Tomoyo said and she layed back down again. Eriol didn't leave though. She turned her head to look at him. She noticed he was looking at her outfit slightly, but not staring at it or drooling over it. "Nani?"  
  
"Umm...I guess I just wanted to apologize for earlier Tomoyo...so...sumanaku omou." Eriol said quietly.  
  
"Apology accepted. Argito Eriol."  
  
________________________________________________~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Interesting chapter ne? Some E/T going on...a bit of mixed emotions between the two. Feelings seem to go on and off for them. I took all Tomoyo's outfits from images I've seen of her. Yes all her kimono's and dresses, and Eriol, well I've only seen him in his school uniform and his clow outfit so I made up his clothes. The japenese should be correct, I got it from my bro's japenese dictionary. If it isn't right, please tell me....anywaz...please review! What do you think?  
  
Preview for Chapter 2:   
  
"Eriol...your hurting me..." Tomoyo said quietly. Eriol let go of her wrist and walked away. Tomoyo slid down the wall so she was sitting on the floor and held her wrist and stared after Eriol.  
  
Please, please, onegai shimasu, please, please, onegai shimasu, read on?? Reveiew also! 


	2. The Child

Chapter 2: The Child  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
nani - what  
  
please - onegai shimasu (request)  
  
forgive - yurusu   
  
me - watshi  
  
Disclaimer: *sarcastic smile* Yea, that's right. I own Card Captors and everything else! Uh huh...  
  
Tomoyo awoke Saturday morning later than usual. 'What was so important about today again?' she wondered. She sighed, and got out of bed. She pulled out an outfit. She pulled on the blue t-shirt, then pulled on the creme overdress. She slipped on her matching blue sandals and started brushing her hair, then pulling them into two tight braids and securing them with blue twist ties. She walked downstairs to find Eriol in the kitchen. He had just finished. He had omlets ready for the both of them. He turned around to find Tomoyo. Tomoyo stared at him in disbeleif.  
  
"Nani?" he asked. Then realised what her look was for. "Let's say I found your cookbook." he said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh." Tomoyo said with a small smile. She took a plate and they sat down. She tasted a bite cautiously.  
  
"I didn't poison it." Eriol said with a frown.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Don't mess with me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We should be on our best behavior."  
  
"Our best behavior?" Tomoyo snorted. "Your best behavior is one that matches fire trying to spread on water. It doesn't happen." she laughed. Eriol soon became angry.  
  
"I told you not to test my patience today!" Eriol shouted. Tomoyo should have listened, but she didn't.  
  
"You wouldn't do anything to me." she said with an air of confidence. Eriol snapped. He stood up and grabbed Tomoyo's wrist and jerked her up from the table and pinned her against the wall, a fiery look in his eyes. Tomoyo whimpered in pain. He didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Don't test me!" he yelled at her. Tomoyo shrunk against the wall.  
  
"Eriol...your hurting me..." Tomoyo said quietly. Eriol let go of her wrist and walked away. Tomoyo slid down the wall so she was sitting on the floor and held her wrist and stared after Eriol. Tears filled her eyes once more that week. A pink mark was on her pale skin showing clearly. 'Eriol...what's with you today?' she wondered. 'What's with that best behavior stuff to-' she suddenly remembered. 'We get the kid today!'  
  
________________________________________________~*~  
  
Eriol sat on his bed, trying to read a book. He couldn't. 'Tomoyo looked so scared.' he thought. 'I didn't mean to hurt her...that always happens when I snap...I really need to control my temper.' he thought. He was angry with himself. He wanted to apologize, but at the same time, he had warned her. It was her fault she didn't listen. She also didn't understand how terrible he was when he was in a bad mood. So in a way it was both of their fault. 'Spinnel Sun would have made me apologize already...him and Nakuru...plus my mom might have killed me...' Eriol thought in amusement. He sat up on his bed and practically flew down the stairs, his mind made up. He searched the house until he found her outside under the willow tree where he had been sitting the previous days. He walked up to her. She didn't look up.  
  
"Tomoyo...I'm...I'm sorry." he said finally. Tomoyo looked up at him, pain and sadness was clear in her eyes. She didn't know if she wanted to forgive him.  
  
"I'll forgive you for one reason." Tomoyo said softly. Eriol looked at her curiously. Before he could ask however Tomoyo finished her words. "I'll forgive for the reason that we are getting our child today and I don't want it to see us like this." Eriol was silent. He looked away.  
  
"I know you don't want to forgive me Tomoyo...and I don't blaim you. I can't forgive myself right now." he said and he walked back inside the house. She watched him. 'Too late Eriol...I've already forgiven you...' she thought. She stood up and tocuched the tree as Eriol had done and walked back inside the house.  
  
"Onegai shimasu yurusu watashi Tomoyo. Someday." Eriol said as Tomoyo walked in.  
  
"Too late."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I already forgave you Eriol. When are we going to the orphanage?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
________________________________________________~*~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol entered the orphanage. A woman from the place came up to them. Tomoyo looked around with frightened eyes at seeing all the children without homes.  
  
"Are you from the highschool by the new houses?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes. I am Tomoyo Daidouji and this is Eriol Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded.  
  
"Yes. We were expecting you. Come this way." the woman said and led the 'couple' to the back room where children that were six, seven and eight years old. "Take your pick. Tell me when you have decided." she said in a monotone voice. Tomoyo and Eriol nodded and stepped forward.  
  
"How about seven? Just in the middle." Eriol whispered to Tomoyo. She nodded with a slight blush. His breath tickled her ear. They looked at all the children. All seemed unhappy and scared. One caught Tomoyo's eye though. A little girl sitting in a corner. Her hair was choppy and flowed to her shoulders. The girl had black hair that had red streaks in it as well. She was wearing a sky blue jacket, a black shirt and a sky blue skirt and black boots. Tomoyo immediatly knew this girl was the one. She tapped Eriol on the shoulder.  
  
"What about that girl? The one in the corner wearing the blue?" she whispered. Eriol looked at the girl and took an immediate liking to her.  
  
"Agreed. That one." he said with a smile. Finally they agreed on something. They walked to the woman that had led them to the room. "We have chosen." Eriol said simply and they pointed out the girl. The woman understood which child and went into the room.  
  
"Mikazuki!" she called.  
  
"Yes?" a timid voice asked. The girl looked up.  
  
"You are being adopted. Gather your belongings." she said. The girl's young face split into a smile. A smile that suited her face, a smile that obviously wasn't often used. The girl had her things in an instant and followed the woman out to Tomoyo and Eriol. She hid behind the woman's legs. "Present yourself." the woman said. The girl stepped out from behind her and turned to her new parents.  
  
"My name is Mikazuki and I am pleased to meet you." the girl said and she bowed. Tomoyo and Eriol seemed taken aback at her behavior but brushed it aside.  
  
"My name is Tomoyo."  
  
"Eriol."  
  
"These will be your parents Mikazuki. Please enjoy yourself." the woman said and she left.  
  
"Let's go Mikazuki...would you like to hold my hand?" Tomoyo said kindly. Mikazuki smiled and took her hand. Then she looked at Eriol rather timidly. Eriol smiled and took the little girl's other hand and they left the orphanage. Eriol was driving home and Mikazuki was sitting in Tomoyo's lap and Tomoyo was sitting in the seat next Eriol in the car. Eriol pulled into the driveway. They all climbed out of the car and walked inside the house. "Would you like to see your room? We haven't bought you anything too special yet because we didn't know who we were getting."  
  
"Yes please." Mikazuki said politely. They showed her to her room and she stared at it in awe. "It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" she squealed and hugged Tomoyo and then hugged Eriol. They smiled happily.  
  
"Do you know what your name means in Japenes Mikazuki?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo let a smile drift across her face.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Mikazuki in Japenese means cresent moon." Eriol said and Mikazuki squealed in delight.  
  
"Really? I never knew..." she said quietly.  
  
"Really."  
  
________________________________________________~*~  
  
Tomoyo woke up late again the next day. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She dressed in a white and navy blue dress. It had navy blue collar and navy blue cuffs on the sleeves. It had a navy blue underdress. The main dress was white with two buttons at the top and was slightly tight until the waist were it fanned out and ended just below the knees. She put on navy blue socks and black shoes and brushed her hair and went through her ribbons but couldn't find one that matched. She sighed and walked downstairs to find Eriol in the kitchen again, Mikazuki eagerly sitting at the table, and a small wrapped present at her place on the table. She looked at Eriol questioningly and picked it up. She looked at Eriol again and noticed he was trying to hold a smile. She smirked and unwrapped the gift. It was a single navy blue ribbon with a card tied to it. She opened the card and it had 6 words on it. She smiled as the words were: 'Onegai shimasu yurusu watashi Tomoyo. Eriol'. Tomoyo took off the card and placed the ribbon in her hair on the left side. She walked up to Eriol and gave him a hug from behind surprising both of them.  
  
"Argito Eriol." she mumbled and then walked back to her place at the table next to Mikazuki who had a huge smile.  
  
"I told you blue was the way to go daddy!" she called to him as he came in with three plates. Eriol winked at Mikazuki and placed a plate in front of each of them. He sat down. Tomoyo took a bite of her biscuit and smiled.  
  
"And you told me you couldn't cook Eriol!"  
  
"Well I couldn't."  
  
"Don't lie to me!!"  
  
"Who says I'm lying? I was just learning from watching you."  
  
"Is that a fact."  
  
"That's a fact."  
  
"Yea right."  
  
"You saying you don't beleive me?"  
  
"Why are you two arguing?" Mikazuki asked innocently from her seat at the table. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other and immediatly quieted down.  
  
"Oh, we're just messing around."  
  
"Umm...yea." Eriol said. He looked uncomfortable. They continued eating in silence and the rest of the day passed uneventfully.  
  
________________________________________________~*~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were walking upstairs with Mikazuki that night. Mikazuki hadn't noticed it before, but she watched in wonder as Tomoyo went to her room and Eriol went to a different room. She decided to voice her question.  
  
"Don't you two...sleep in the same room?" she asked innocently. Tomoyo and Eriol froze at their doors. Neither had an answer for the young girl. "Or do you guys not like each other?" she asked, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. Tomoyo and Eriol turned to look at each other.   
  
"Don't cry Mikazuki..." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Are you gonna seperate like my other parents and discard me again?" she whispered. Tomoyo and Eriol's eyes shared a look of pure shock.  
  
"No! That's not it." Eriol said.  
  
"Then if you guys don't hate each other, why don't you sleep in the same room?" Mikazuki asked in confusion.  
  
"We do." Eriol said without thinking. "I'm...just getting my pajamas."  
  
"Oh! That's great! Do you sleep in that large room at the end of the hall?"  
  
"Umm...yea." Eriol said. Mikazuki's face brightened and she smiled largely and watched the two parents walk into the room at the end of the hall before going into her own room. Tomoyo and Eriol walked into the room and shut the door. Tomoyo sat on the bed. Neither teen had noticed that a bed was in the room when they had moved in, then again, when they first moved in, they wouldn't have slept in the same room if their lives depended on it.  
  
"Nice going. Now we have to sleep in the same room. I'm tempted to make you sleep on the floor." Tomoyo muttered.  
  
"Oh, and what would you have said? Huh?" Eriol said angrily. He mimicked Tomoyo's voice. "'Oh yea, we actually do hate each other but we won't discard you. We just had to do this.' Like that would have gone well." 


	3. Shopping Spree

Faded Photos  
  
Author: Mayuka  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it ok? Mikazuki is my own character though.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! It really helped get my butt moving on this story! I was working on my other stories but all the reviews came for this one so I decided to get myself working and get up the next chapter so here it is! Enjoy! Thanks for reading!  
  
Chapter 3: Shopping Spree  
  
"I swear, if you try anything..." Tomoyo threatened. "This is all your fault to begin with!"  
  
"Like I would want to try anything. Please, give me a break!"  
  
"Sure, that's what you say..." Tomoyo taunted, a sarcastic smirk playing at her lips.  
  
"Dream on Tomoyo. You know we are only doing this for Mikazuki and no other reason and or motovation. I mean really, what motovation would you possibly be able to give me?" Eriol laughed.  
  
"I swear, if it weren't for Mikazuki I would ring your neck..." Tomoyo muttered and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why was Mikazuki so worried about us not likeing each other though?"  
  
"I wish I knew." Eriol said suddenly becoming serious. "Something must have happened to her. She wouldn't be this way if nothing happened."  
  
"Mabe we should ask? Isn't it our duty as her parents to make sure she is happy, and comfort her when she is sad? We wouldn't be good parents if we let her carry a burden all by herself."  
  
"All orphans have a sad past. Many don't want to share it."  
  
"But isn't it better to tell someone, so you don't feel alone? I don't want Mikazuki to think we aren't there for her."  
  
"Don't you think she would have told us by now if she wanted to?"  
  
"This is her second day here! You expect her to just tell you after two days of us being her parents?" Tomoyo began brushing her hair. "I think we should give her some time, but I doubt she will bring it up on her own."  
  
"That may be so, but she may not want us to pry."  
  
"She is to young to have to deal with a lot of pain. I know how she feels okay? She probably just doesn't want to burden us okay?" Tomoyo stopped brushing her hair.  
  
"How do you know how she feels?"  
  
"A long time ago, my parents hated each other. They were always fighting, and I always beleived it was over me. Truth is, they didn't mean to have a child, but it happened anyway. That's when all the problems got bigger. Neither wanted the other to influence me and make me a bad child or so they said. Finally after years and years of fighting they got divorced, but the fighting didn't end there. They then fought who would take custody of me and that went on forever to. I didn't think either of them wanted me, and they probably didn't. It always seemed like they would just get rid of me since I was the main source of all their problems. I just wanted to live in a happy family. One with no fighting. I sometimes would run away, but instead of them being happy, it only caused them to fight more. They would yell at each other saying things like 'It's all your fault she ran away, she doesn't want to be near you!' and so on. I didn't mean to make them fight...but...this is probably boring you isn't it. I should just shut up."  
  
"No...why didn't you tell me before, when we were friends?"  
  
"Probably because I didn't want to burden you...but after..." Tomoyo fell silent.  
  
"I guess we should confront Mikazuki."  
  
"My point exactly. Now, I'm tired...just...remember...don't.......try..........any-" Tomoyo said before her head hitting the pillow in a dreamless sleep. Eriol watched her for a minute. 'She carried that burden alone...so I guess I understand why she doesn't want Mikazuki to go through the same thing.' He looked at the sleeping beauty on the bed. He brushed her bangs from her face and then lay down on the other side of the bed.  
  
__________________________________________~*~  
  
Eriol awoke the next morning to find the Tomoyo gone. 'Guess she is back to waking up early.' he thought. He stood up and stretched. Rubbing his eyes he found some clothes to wear and walked down the stairs to find Tomoyo placing a large stack of french toast on the table. Mikazuki was practically drooling in her seat. Tomoyo looked up when Eriol entered the room.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head."  
  
"Yea, morning." Eriol said with a yawn.  
  
"Just so you know, the autumn festival is tomorrow and I was thinking it would be fun if we all went."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Yes, but Mikazuki here doesn't have a kimono, so I'm taking her out shopping for that and some clothes today."  
  
"Tomoyo, you don't know how to drive."  
  
"The mall is just down a few streets so we can walk and you can do whatever."  
  
"If you say so." Eriol said sitting down. "Ahh...french toast! My favorite."  
  
"Is that so? I'll try to remember that."  
  
"Sure you will. Anyway, how long have you been up?"  
  
"About an hour or so, I was going to come wake you up in a minute."  
  
"Oh. I think I vaugely remember hearing the phone ring."  
  
"Oh that, yes, Syaoran called but you were still asleep."  
  
"I can't wait! I've always wanted a kimono!!" Mikazuki chirped.  
  
"Well, what color do you plan on getting?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Sky blue!"  
  
"Then why not get a sky blue one?"  
  
"I kinda wanted a white or a red or a blue or a purple."  
  
"Well we will have to see what they have then."  
  
"You could most likely get one with all four colors." Eriol said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course silly! You don't have to get a plain kimono."  
  
"What color is yours?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Any of them."  
  
"Mine are plain though, but one is forest green and the other is not plain and is black with navy blue suns on it."  
  
"Sounds pretty."  
  
"Well, Nakuru picked out the black one."  
  
"Sounds just like something she would pick out." Tomoyo added.  
  
"You should see hers, they are all vivid colors. I don't like vivid."  
  
"I only have one vivid colored one. I don't like it the best though."  
  
"Well, shouldn't you and Mikazuki get going? Unless you like standing in lines."  
  
"I guess you're right. Ready to go Mikazuki?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
__________________________________________~*~  
  
Tomoyo and Mikazuki walked into the mall. Mikazuki whirled around and was awed at the sight. Tomoyo smiled at her kneeled to her height.  
  
"Where would you like to go first?"  
  
"Somewhere to get my kimono!"  
  
"Okay. I know the perfect store. I go shopping there all the time." Tomoyo said taking Mikazuki and leading her to the store. "We have to go to the back of the store to get something your size. Now you said you wanted white, red, blue, and purple am I right?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Ok, I want you to look around and see if anything catches your eye. Stay close though, you don't want to get lost. If you find something, just call okay?" Tomoyo said and began looking for something that fit Mikazuki's criteria. She sifted through the lovely kimonos. 'While I'm here, I may as well find one for myself as well. They have a lot of new ones I haven't seen before.' she thought and stopped as she saw the kimono that Mikazuki would love. It had a base color of white, and had a candy apple red as an undercoat. Then had purple, blue and red lillies across the bottom. The waist band was candy apple red with a gold string tying it together. "Mikazuki!" Tomoyo called and the little came running. "Do you like this one?" she said showing her the kimono. Mikazuki gasped.  
  
"It's beautiful!" the little girl said breathtaken. "I love it! Can I try it on?"  
  
"Of course. You want me to help you with it?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Okay. The fitting rooms are over there." she said leading her into an open door. Tomoyo helped Mikazuki into and tied the waist band. Mikazuki turned around and Tomoyo smiled. "It's goreous. Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it!" Mikazuki cried.  
  
"Well you know what? I think if we put your hair in a ponytail it would look even more beautiful."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. So, do you want that one?"  
  
"Oh yes please!"  
  
"Ok. You don't mind if I look for one do you?"  
  
"Oh no! I'll help you look for one if you want."  
  
"Ok! I am sure you have great taste."  
  
"Awww..." Mikazuki giggled. They went back inside the store and began looking through the other kimonos. Mikazuki tugged on Tomoyo's hand. "What about this one?" she said pulling on a kimono that was lavender in color and had white underneath. It was covered in floral designs with daisies and strawberries.  
  
"I knew you had good taste. What do you think of this one?" she said holding up a candy apple red kimono with pink water lillies in various places.  
  
"I don't know...you would look pretty in both of them."  
  
"Thank you!" Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Can't you get both?"  
  
"I could...but that would mean you have to get two also."  
  
"Nu uh, you said I have to get some regular clothes also."  
  
"If you insist. Come with me. I'll go pay for these three."  
  
"Ok!" Mikazuki said cheerfully.  
  
__________________________________________~*~  
  
Tomoyo and Mikazuki walked back inside the house holding bags. Eriol greeted them with a stare.  
  
"How much did you buy Tomoyo?"  
  
"Oh, I bought her some clothes, a bathing suit, and a kimono and two kimono's for me as well. Well, I also bought myself a swimming suit, but that's cause my old one is really ugly!"  
  
"A leisure trip I see."  
  
"Oh be quiet Eriol. You have to see some of the adorable clothes we got! I wish I was still a little kid sometimes, just so I could wear these clothes."  
  
"Well let me see I guess."  
  
"Well, this is her bathing suit..." Tomoyo said taking it out of the bag and placing it on the table. It was a hot pink one peice that had puple crosses down the center.  
  
"It's cute. Where is yours?"  
  
"Oh mine? It's this." she said taking it out of the bag as well. Tomoyo's was a teal one peice that was connected to a choker, and the choker make an oval shape at the top, and had a diamond whole over the stomach and two diamond holes at each side.  
  
"Hmm...I like it. Probably because green is my favorite color though."  
  
"I guess that's a good thing...anyway, she got some shirts..." she said placing them among the other clothes. One was a lavender spagetti strap shirt, another was an orange short sleeved shirt that had frills going down the front, and one was a green silk shirt. "Then she got two skirts..." she said placing them down as well. One was a red skirt that looked scottish and the other was a red skirt that went to her mid thighs, "she got two hoodies," she said, and placed them in the same way. One was light pink and said 'princess' on it and the other was creme with a green collar. "and lastly she got her kimono which you can't see until tomorrow." Tomoyo finished with a smirk. She took the clothes and placed them back in the bag. "Let's go put these in your room ok?" she said. Mikazuki nodded and followed her 'mother' to her room.  
  
__________________________________________~*~  
  
A/N: Kind of boring chapter I guess, but next time, the autumn festival! Keep those reviews coming ok? 


	4. Autumn Festival

Faded Photos  
  
Author: Mayuka  
  
Disclaimer: Get the picture! I don't own it ok? Mikazuki and Kiken are my own characters though.  
  
A/N: Hahaha, the next chapter has arrived! ^^ Thanks for all the reviews. No flames either! That's really cool. Well enough of my blabbering, on with the chapter! I decided to make this chapter nice and long since people like long chapters ^_^; hehe okay!  
  
Another Note: BTW, remember, they are highschool so they're about 17 ok? don't think they are young and stuff.  
  
Chapter 4: The Autumn Festival  
  
  
  
Tomoyo woke up at the same time as Eriol. Tomoyo stretched and looked at Eriol. He was sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes. The two heard a knock at their door. It could only be one person.  
  
"Come in Mikazuki." Tomoyo said stifling a yawn. The door opened and Mikazuki walked in. She was wearing her new clothes, a pink hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath and some kacki's(sp?). She looked between her two 'parents' and smiled.  
  
"Today is the Autumn festival! I can't wait!"  
  
"Well little one, your gonna have to! What do you want for breakfast? Does waffles sound good?"  
  
"Sounds delicious!"  
  
"Sounds good to me to." Eriol added with a smile.  
  
"Ok, but that means I have to get out of bed doesn't it?" Tomoyo said with a smile. Eriol smirked at her.  
  
"Poor Tomoyo..." he said his voice dripping with sarcasm. Tomoyo hit his head.  
  
"Stop it!" She said laughing.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Uhh....I'll leave you two alone..." Mikazuki said suddenly and shut the door. Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged strange looks.  
  
"I don't even want to know what was running through her head just now..." Tomoyo muttered.  
  
"Neither do I. What time is the festival?"  
  
"Oh, it's at 9:00 tonight. The fireworks will be at 11:00 so we'll probably be home around midnight."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Well, I'd better go get those waffles ready." Tomoyo slowly stood up and walked to the drawers filled with clothes and pulled out a pair of loose black pants and a pink shirt and walkeded into the bathroom. Eriol sighed and stood up as well and pulled out a red t-shirt and grey pants. He waited patiently for Tomoyo to come out of the bathroom. Soon enough Tomoyo walked out pulling her hair into a ponytail. She nodded to Eriol and slipped on her black sandals and walked out of the room. She walked downstairs to the kitchen when the phone rang. Mikazuki ran to pick it up.  
  
"Hello, Hiiragizawa residence, may I ask who is calling?" Mikazuki asked in a bubbly tone. Tomoyo flinched as she used Eriol's last name for both of them. Mikazuki listened for a minute. She turned to Tomoyo who was pulling ingredients out of the pantry. "Mama, it's a girl named Sakura for you." she said. Tomoyo turned, a bright smile on her face. She took the phone.  
  
"Thanks. Hello, Tomoyo speaking."  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! Long time! How's life treating ya?"  
  
"Could be better, could be worse. Sorry for not calling earlier, Mikazuki is taking up a lot of my time."  
  
"Mikazuki...that your kid?"  
  
"Yes she is."  
  
"Lucky, you've got a girl...I've got a trouble making b-Kiken! Stop! No that's Syaoran's...uhhh...oh no. He did it again."  
  
"Kiken huh? Sounds like he's a handful."  
  
"Is he ever."  
  
"So, you guys coming to the Autumn festival tonight?"  
  
"What are you kidding? Of course!"  
  
"I figured as much."  
  
"Anyway, how's it going between you and Eriol? I know that you guys aren't on the best of terms..."  
  
"Well, it's been off and on really. At times he can be such a jerk, but then he can be as sweet as cake. He's a tough person to figure out."  
  
"He probably likes you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know Syaoran was a jerk to me at first, look at us now!"  
  
"I refuse to beleive that. That's total and utter nonsense."  
  
"Whatever. You'll figure it out sooner or later."  
  
"You just keep telling yourself that."  
  
"Whatever. What time are you leaving for the festival? Mabe we can meet up and all go together."  
  
"That sounds good. We'll probably leave around 8:30."  
  
"Ok then, I'll call you later, Kiken took Syaoran's sword again...I never knew he would be this much trouble!"  
  
"Alright, goodbye."  
  
"Bye!" Sakura said and they both hung up. Tomoyo turned to Mikazuki who was waiting patiently for Tomoyo to begin breakfast. Tomoyo smiled and put on her apron.  
  
__________________________________________~*~  
  
"Oh mama, I can't wait for tonight!" Mikazuki squealed. Tomoyo smiled warmly.  
  
"I know. The days you want to get to always drag by slowly." Tomoyo said.   
  
"Oh but I want it to be here now!" Mikazuki said in delight.  
  
"Good things must have a wait to make the actual thing more sweet." came Eriol's voice from behind Mikazuki. Mikazuki turned in confusion. "I mean, the anticipation for the festival will make the festival twice as fun."  
  
"Oh. I get it now." Mikazuki said with a smile. Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged glances but smiled back.  
  
"Oh Eriol, I forgot to tell you. We're meeting Sakura, Syaoran and Kiken at 8:30 and we're all going to the festival together. That's ok right?"  
  
"Yea, that's fine." Eriol said distractedly.  
  
"What's wrong Eriol?"   
  
"Hmm? Oh nothing, Syaoran called this morning."  
  
"Hey mamma, who's Kiken?" Mikazuki asked.  
  
"Kiken? Oh that's my best friend Sakura's child." Tomoyo answered with a smile.  
  
"Cool. Do I get to meet her?"  
  
"Him and yes. You get to meet him at 8:30 tonight."  
  
"Oh...oops. Sorry! That's gonna be so fun! I get to meet the nice lady that called and her little boy!"  
  
"Mmmhmm. I'm sure you'll love Sakura and Syaoran. They are really nice."  
  
__________________________________________~*~  
  
Tomoyo and Mikazuki had rushed Eriol out of the main room to get ready for the festival. Tomoyo held Mikazuki's kimono behind her back. Eriol came out in his black kimono surveying the sleeves. He looked to the eager face of Mikazuki to the calm and cool face of Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded to Eriol in reassurance and swept Mikazuki into the room. Eriol sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and grabbed a book and sat down on the couch in front of the t.v. and waited for them to finish.  
  
Tomoyo smiled brightly as she helped Mikazuki slip into her kimono. It fit wonderfully. She tied the waistband and handed her the shoes. Mikazuki pulled on the socks quickly and slipped on the shoes. Tomoyo kneeled behind her and put her hair into to pigtails at the sides of her head. Tomoyo smiled and stood up. Mikazuki whirled around and Tomoyo smiled brightly. Mikazuki hugged Tomoyo tightly, a huge smile shining across her face.  
  
"Now wait for me, then we'll go show Eriol ok?"  
  
"Ok!" Mikazuki said, her voice bouncy and filled with pleasure. Tomoyo pulled out the lavender kimono Mikazuki had picked out earlier. She slipped on both layers, then tied the waist tightly. She pulled on the socks and shoes, then put her hair in to buns at each side of her head. She let a few strands dangle in front of her ears and from the top of the buns. She slowly turned around for Mikazuki.  
  
"What do you think Mikazuki?" she asked, surveyingherself in the mirror.  
  
"You'll knock em' dead mama." Mikazuki said in awe. Tomoyo giggled slightly. "You'll be the prettiest person there!"  
  
"Why thank you Mikazuki! Though I reserved the spot of the most gorgeous girl at the festival for you!" Tomoyo said as Mikazuki giggled and blushed. "Alright, let's go knock Eriol dead mm?" Mikazuki laughed again. "You go first Mikazuki." she said and Mikazuki opened the door and walked out and down the stairs. Tomoyo followed shortly after, making sure to leave enough time for him not notice her at the top of the stairs. Mikazuki walked carefully to Eriol. Eriol kneeled next to her.  
  
"Well I never beleived someone as pretty as you could look even prettier than usual." he commented making Mikazuki giggle. She smiled brightly, then hugged Eriol. Tomoyo smiled from her place by the door of the room. Mikazuki looked around and saw Tomoyo. Eriol followed her gaze. His eyes landed on Tomoyo. He slowly stood up, his eyes never leaving Tomoyo's face. He couldn't speak as Tomoyo stepped out into the open. Mikazuki giggled.  
  
"I told you mama, you'd knock em' dead." Mikazuki laughed. Tomoyo smiled as she looked from Mikazuki to Eriol. The comment seemed to shake Eriol from his stupor. He smiled finally.  
  
"You look magnificent Tomoyo. You to Mikazuki." he said. Tomoyo blushed lightly as Mikazuki smiled widely. The doorbell rang. Mikazuki looked up.  
  
"I'll get it." she said. Tomoyo and Eriol nodded and Mikazuki went to the front door. She stretched up and opened the door. It opened to Sakura, Syaoran, and Kiken who was currently behind Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Hey there, you must be Mikazuki." Sakura asked. Mikazuki nodded. "Is your mom around?"  
  
"Sakura? Is that you?" Tomoyo called from the other room.  
  
"Tomoyo! Yea it's me, Syaoran and Kiken!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran rubbed his ear and Sakura smiled sheepishly. Tomoyo entered the room followed by Eriol. "Oh Tomoyo, you look postively gorgeous!" Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Well, where's this Kiken I've heard about?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura stepped right and Syaoran stepped left. A little boy was standing where his parents once were. He was slightly taller than Mikazuki and had orange hair. He was wearing a plain black kimono. Mikazuki smiled at him and he smiled back shyly. Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran all exchanged grins. "Nice to meet you Kiken." Tomoyo said. Kiken nodded slightly. "We ready to go?" The group nodded and they all walked out the door. Eriol locked the door behind them and they all began walking towards the local park. Tomoyo and Sakura exicitedly told Mikazuki all about what the festival would be like.  
  
"They'll have games and concession stands-" Sakura began.  
  
"Plus contests and fireworks-" Tomoyo added.  
  
"Along with suvenior stands-"  
  
"Lots of lights to."  
  
"It sounds amazing!" Mikazuki said happily. Sakura and Tomoyo smiled brightly at her. All three girls were anticipating the festival greatly. Eriol, Syaoran and Kiken were all surveying the girls with skeptical looks on their faces. They finally reached the park. It was just as Mikazuki had imagined. Lights were strung all over the trees and stands. There were two rows of stands that stretched out as far as she could see with a large gap in the middle for people to walk. The group walked down the ail. People called out from their stands trying to get people's attention.  
  
"Come one, come all! Try your luck at ring tossing to get a special prize!"  
  
"Cotton Candy! Cotton Candy! Come on over and get your cotton candy!"  
  
"You and your friends will love these picture frames and key chains! Buy one now!"  
  
"One dollar gets you three baseballs! Knock down the stack of bottles to win the grand prize!"  
  
"Hot-dogs! Hamburgers! The best around!"  
  
"Glow necklaces and bracelets! Two for a dollar! Glow necklaces and bracelets!"  
  
"Stuffed animals! Get all your stuffed animals right here!"  
  
"Hit the bullseye and win a prize! One dollar gets you 5 darts!"  
  
"Get your photo taken! Two dollars for 10 photographs!"  
  
"Candy! Candy! Get all your candy right here!"  
  
"Fortune telling! Have your palm read inside the tent! One reading for 3 dollars and a crystal ball telling for 5 dollars!"  
  
"Get the ball in the basket and win the prizes hanging on the wall! One dollar gets you three balls!"  
  
"Request a song here! Trying to tell that special someone you care? Request a song just for them right here!"  
  
"Enter the Haunted House and be scared out of your wits! One ticket costs 7 dollars for an adult and 4 dollars for a child!"  
  
"Order a fresh cold drink right here! There's soda, smoothies, slushies and more!"  
  
"Which duck will win the race? Place your bets right here!"  
  
"Books for children and adults of all ages! Browse through our vast selection of books! Right here everyone!"  
  
"Gemstones! Gemstones! Neclaces, bracelets, anklets, rings and arm bands! Get them with gemstones right here!"  
  
"Pizza! Get a fresh, warm and tasty pizza right here, right now!"  
  
"CD's! Get all the latest CD's right in this very stand! This is a special deal! Get them now while supplies last!"  
  
"Balloons! Get as many balloons as you can dream to hold! Balloons! Get the balloon you've been wanting here!"  
  
"Makeovers! Get a clown-face makeover right here so you can always have a happy smile on!"  
  
"Claw Machines! Try to get the prizes out of the claw machines! Right this way please! Claw machines!"  
  
"Beauty Contest! Enter right here!"  
  
"Try the DDR machine! See how good your hand eye coordination really is!"  
  
"This is amazing." Mikazuki stated.  
  
"Yea it is. What do you guys want to do first?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"We'll meet up with you guys in half an hour ok?" Eriol said motioning to Syaoran and Kiken. The girls nodded and the boys left. Tomoyo smiled and turned to Mikazuki.  
  
"Let's play some games." Mikazuki suggested. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Sure thing. Let's go. How about darts and ring tossing first?" Sakura added.  
  
"Ok." Mikazuki agreed. They walked to the dart stand. Tomoyo smiled. Rika was running the stand.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! Sakura! Trying your luck at darts? Great! One dollar for 5 darts." she said with a smile. Tomoyo handed Rika one dollar and Sakura smiled brightly. Rika gave Mikazuki five darts. She moved to the left. "Go for it. The prize..well, let's see if you win. It'll be worth it if you do."  
  
"Hmm...the dart board is far away, it'll be hard." Sakura said squinting at it.  
  
"That's the point. It's not supposed to be easy."  
  
"Whatever. Mikazuki, go for the gold ok?" Sakura asked. Mikazuki nodded. Rika handed her a stool to stand on. She stepped on top of it and threw the first three darts. They all hit the dart board, but they all missed the bullseye. She tried again. It missed. She breathed out slowly, then took careful aim then threw the dart. It hit the bullseye. Rika, Tomoyo and Sakura all burst into applause. Mikazuki smiled widely.  
  
"Just a sec, I'll go get your prize. What's your favorite animal?"  
  
"Who me? I like orange cat's, panda's and kaolla's."  
  
"Other than orange cat's animals that aren't wild and live in a forest?"  
  
"Umm...well I like bunny rabbits, and..dogs I guess."  
  
"Who's your mom?"  
  
"That's me Rika." Tomoyo said. Rika smiled.  
  
"That's amazing. No one has hit the bullseye so far. Your little girl is something."  
  
"Yea she is." Tomoyo smiled. Mikazuki blushed. Rika smiled before disapearing through a door. She was gone for a minute before. She opened the door and was hiding something behind her back. She smiled before bringing it in front of her. She handed Mikazuki a small orange kitty. Tomoyo's eyes widened. It was real.  
  
"Oh, I love it!" Mikazuki squealed in delight. Rika smiled.  
  
"What are you going to name it? I have to give you a collar and nametag as well. Hope you don't mind this Tomoyo."'"Oh no, we need a pet. What are you going to name it Mikazuki?" Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.  
  
"It's name...is it a boy or girl?"  
  
"Boy." Rika said with a smile.  
  
"Then, it's name will be...Kyo."  
  
"Good choice, I'll go get you a collar and nametag, hold on. How about a red collar?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Alrighty then, hold on." Rika went back into the back room. She was in there for a few mintues. She walked back out with a red collar and a golden nametag with 'Kyo' in large letters on the front and on the back it said: 'Pet of Mikazuki'. She handed it to Mikazuki who smiled brightly and put in on Kyo. She cuddled it close in her arms.  
  
"I love you so much Kyo, almost as much as I love mamma and pappa." she whispered. Rika, Tomoyo and Sakura all smiled at Mikazuki's kindness.  
  
"You really have an amazing little girl Tomoyo."  
  
"Yes, Mikazuki is my little shining star that keeps me bright and happy. The North star that never dims." Tomoyo murmered. Mikazuki blushed softly.  
  
__________________________________________~*~  
  
Eriol, Syaoran and Kiken all walked back towards the beginning of the rows of stands. They walked past many shops and then stopped. Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other.  
  
"We should get our girls something you know." Syaoran said. Eriol nodded slowly.  
  
"What about that gemstone place? It looked pretty cool." Kiken said. Syaoran and Eriol looked at Kiken, then wide grins spread across their faces.  
  
"You Kiken my boy, are a genius." Syaoran praised. Kiken smiled shyly. They walked up to the stand with a large sign that said 'Gemstones' on it. Behind the stand was Naoko.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, Eriol." she said as the approached.  
  
"Hey Naoko, how's buisness?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Ok I guess, a bit slow, but could be worse."  
  
"Well, we're here to get some stuff with gemstones on it."  
  
"Lemme guess, for Sakura and Tomoyo?"  
  
"Good guess."  
  
"Yea I know, I'm psychic. No, not really, but yea. So what are you looking for? Necklace, bracelet, anklet, armband, waist chain, tiara, earrings, hair accesories, what?"  
  
"Long list you have there."  
  
"That's not all of it, want to hear the rest? Cause there is still rings, chokers, gloves, hats, keychains, thigh bands, bellybutton rings and so on."  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore. How much is it?"  
  
"Well it depends. The accesory, the stone, yadda yadda."  
  
"Hmm...are there sets?"  
  
"Yea, there is three different sets. One set includes: A necklace, bracelet, anklet, armband, waist chain, earringa, a hair accesory, ring and a keychain. The second set inclues: A choker, a bracelet, a tigh band, a tiara, an accesory, a bellybutton ring, a gloves, a hat, and a pair of earrings. The third set includes everything."   
  
"How much for each set."  
  
"Depends on the stone."  
  
"How about a garnet and an amythest."  
  
"Ok, those are the same price. Set one and two is 27 dollars, and set three is 42 dollars."  
  
"One minute." Eriol said and turned to Syaoran and Kiken. "What do you guys think. Set one, two or three?"  
  
"Three." Syaoran and Kiken said simultaniously. Eriol nodded in agreement. He turned to Naoko.  
  
"Ok, two number three sets. One amythest and one garnet." he said. Naoko nodded. Eriol pulled out his wallet and handed her a fifty dollar bill. Syaoran did the same. Both were cringing inside as this was their own money, not the school's. School money was on a card on only usable at certain stores. Not festivals. Naoko gave them each their change of eight dollars.  
  
"Ok, hold on while I get them. Gift wrapped or no?"  
  
"Yes." Eriol said. Naoko nodded before going through a door at the back of the stand. She came out after several minutes and handed Eriol a box wrapped in purple with green ribbons and a box to Syaoran that was wrapped in pink with white ribbons. Both boys nodded before leaving the stand to find Tomoyo, Sakura and Mikazuki.  
  
__________________________________________~*~  
  
Tomoyo, Mikazuki and Sakura were walking back from the cotton candy stand, each holding a cone of pink cotton candy in one hand. They were all giggling.  
  
"Were to next?" Sakura asked the other two girls. Tomoyo shrugged and looked at Mikazuki.  
  
"Umm...how about we find the guys and go into the haunted house?" Mikazuki suggested. Tomoyo and Sakura nodded in agreement. Suddenly as if summoned, all three boys showed up next to them. Syaoran snuck up behind Sakura, hugging her from behind while handing her the gift wrapped box. Sakura giggled happily and taking the box from his hands. She turned around, then hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Oh you didn't have to get me anything! Your so sweet!" she exclaimed. Syaoran smirked slighly. Eriol smiled before mysteriously appearing next to Tomoyo. He handed her the box then bowed.  
  
"The gift to the Princess of the Festival." he murmered, kissing her hand. Tomoyo blushed before hugging Eriol.  
  
"Thank you Eriol! You really didn't have to." Tomoyo cryed, happily. Eriol smiled. "Eriol, what is it? Can I open it?"  
  
"No. Not till the fireworks."  
  
"That's right. Same for you Sakura." Syaoran said mysteriously. Eriol, Syaoran and Kiken all exchanged knowing looks. Tomoyo and Sakura sighed.  
  
"Alright, if you insist." Sakura said. "Anyway, we were about to find you and go to the haunted house. You guys in?"  
  
"Sure thing." Eriol said. They all walked in the direction of the haunted hause. Meling greeted them at the stand.  
  
"Come to be scared you guys? That's cool...all together that'll be 36 dollars." she said. Meling took Mikazuki's kitty for her as it would not be allowed inside. The two groups split the cost and all walked inside the pitch black tent. They walked straigh for a while. Tomoyo was walking when her foot sunk into the ground. Suddenly mirror began moving and a silvery girl ran past the mirrors. A split second later ropes fell from the celing and moved in different directions. Simultaniously a skeleton hand grabbed Sakura's wrist. She sreamed, jerking her hand backwards. A full skeleton came with her. Tomoyo squeaked, then stepped backwards into Eriol. Mikazuki was wide-eyed along with Kiken. Something flew above them. Mikazuki gave a short scream before grabbing the closest thing to her, which happened to be Kiken. They both blushed brightly. Shiney red ropes littered the floor as Sakura and Tomoyo tripped over them and fell into their respective 'husbands'. Both boys caught them. They continued, and saw the ghostly white girl run past again. They looked around to see nothing. They came to the end of the house to see the ghostly whit girl before them. She was transparent.  
  
"Thank you for visiting the Haunted House, I don't often get visitors...come agains sometime." before she dissipeared. All six walked out shakily. Melin greeted them with a face cracking smile.  
  
"Have fun? Get scared? Hope it was worth your money! Here's your kitty Mikazuki." she said handing Kyo back to Mikazuki. They all nodded, not quite ready to speak yet. Meling smiled. "You might want to head towards the plaza, the fireworks are about to start." she added. The group nodded and headed towards the direction of the plaza.  
  
They reached the plaza and stood underneath a Sakura Tree. Sakura and Tomoyo eagerly looked at Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
"Can we open them now?" the asked at the same time. The boys sighed, but nodded. Carefully they unwrapped the gifts. They gasped at the contents. Sakura and Tomoyo were speachless as the stared at the gifts. Sakura was the first to recover and threw her arms around Syaoran's neck.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you! I love you so much Syaoran! Thank you!" she cried happily. Syaoran smiled. Tomoyo recovered finally. She hesitantly walked up to Eriol before hugging him tightly.  
  
"You are too good to me. Why? This must have been so expensive! You didn't-"  
  
"Be quiet Tomoyo, I did have to get it for you."  
  
"Thank you.." she murmered, hugging him tighter.  
  
"Look you guys! The fireworks!" Mikazuki cried pulling on Kiken's hand. The group looked up towards the sky to see the brilliant sparkling lights that illuminated the sky. It went on for a few minutes. Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder while Mikazuki held tightly onto Kiken's hand. No one was paying any attention to anyone. Eriol turned to look at Tomoyo, her face bright and happy, changing colors with the fireworks. Tomoyo seemed to feel his gaze upon her as she looked at him. Neither spook. Slowly, they inched forward, finally, their lips touched, under the Sakura Tree, cherry blossoms falling around them as fireworks flashed across the sky.  
  
A/N: Finally! I updated! *dodges angry fireballs sent by readers* o_O AHHHH!! Sorry for the long wait everyone! writer's block is getting to me. Hopefully it's over now. I hope this chapter is worth the long wait you guys had to get it..._o I hope so. ^^ Don't think the fighting is over between Eriol and Tomoyo, no way, the story would be much to short for that. This is just the beginning...consider this a momentary forgivness...before you even ask, the ghost girl was a projection with a recorded voice. Reviewers asked some questions, so I'll try to answer them.  
  
1. I actually thought of what is going to happen to the orphans, so you'll just have to wait and see! Also, I realise it isn't a likely poject, it's a project I always wanted to do for myself actually. So, even though it isn't realistic, it's kinda fun you know?  
  
2. Yes I will email you when I update so if you would like that, tell me k?  
  
Next Time: Everything falls apart! What's to happen??  
  
Keep Reviewing though alright? 


	5. Mistakes

Faded Photos  
  
Author: Mayuka  
  
Disclaimer: -___- I dun wanna make any of these anymore, what's the point? Isn't it obvious by now that I don't own CCS? Mikazuki and Kiken are my own characters though.  
  
A/N: Lovely lovely reviews, thank you for raising my ego!  
  
Another Note: BTW, remember, they are highschool so they're about 17 ok? don't think they are young and stuff.  
  
Chapter 5: Mistakes  
  
The fireworks finally faded from the sky and Tomoyo's mind was racing. She jerked away from Eriol quickly looking the other direction, a small blush spreading across her cheeks, her eyes flashing dangerously. Eriol looked at her in confusion, he didn't understand, but she was suddenly angry, very angry. 'I'll never forgive him for this...he stole it! He stole away one of the most important things to a girl! I wanted my first kiss to be with someone I loved with all my heart, and that is NOT him! Why the sudden change in him anyway? Does he think I'm going soft or something? Is this some sort of trick to get me to like him so he can hand me my heart in pieces later? Well that's one game I won't play. I'm not about to let him get to me. No. Way.' she thought angrily not noticing the strange looks on both Mikazuki's and Eriol's faces. Sakura turned to Tomoyo and caught one look at her face. She glanced at Syaoran's face wearily.  
  
"Hey Eriol, why don't you take Mikazuki on home, I promised Tomoyo she could come see our house and we'll drop her by later alright?" Sakura said quickly. Syaoran gave her a quizzicle look. Sakura glared at him and stomped on his foot to get her point across.  
  
"O-Oh! Right. That's what she said." Syaoran agreed nodding his head. Sakura smiled angelically to him before grabbing Tomoyo's arm and dragging her to their car. Eriol nodded slowly, suspiciously.  
  
"I'm sure she meant to tell you but forgot." Syaoran said picking Kiken up in his arms and following Sakura and Tomoyo. Eriol raised an eyebrow at Syaoran's retreating figure. It was like him to lie, especially to him.  
  
"Is mama mad at you again?" Mikazuki asked innocently.  
  
"I...don't really know anymore Mikazuki. I'm always pissing her off." Eriol said with a sigh running his hand through his short dark blue locks of hair. He readjusted his glasses and picked Mikazuki up.  
  
"Aren't we going with mama?" she asked.  
  
"Mama's coming home later, she's with Sakura right now."  
  
"Hey Eriol, where's Tomoyo?" Meling asked coming up to him.  
  
"She's with Aunty Sakura." Mikazuki said cheerfully.  
  
"Why isn't she with you two?" Meling asked turning to Eriol when Mikazuki shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Truth be told I don't know why either. She's angry with me again though. I may as well go home and sleep on the couch, she'll throw me there anyway..." Eriol said with an annoyed look on his face. Meling giggled.  
  
"Well Yamazaki's there practically every night for trying to put stories into my little girl's head."  
  
"They aren't stories!" Yamazaki exclaimed from behind her. Eriol shrugged.  
  
"Yes they are and I hope Kokoro doesn't believe a word of them!" Meling argued, her eyes in slits glaring at him. Kokoro sighed.  
  
"They're like this all the time, fighting one second, then all lovey dovey crap the next." she said putting her hands behind her head while rolling her eyes. Yamazaki and Meling froze and looked at Kokoro. Eriol chuckled.   
  
"Oh I don't think I've been introduced to you. I'm Eriol and this is Mikazuki."  
  
"I'm Kokoro, it's a pleasure." she said with a slight bow, her shiny auburn hair that was twisted into a long plait fall in front of her. She had deep ocean blue eyes.  
  
"This is Kyo." Mikazuki said holding up the small orange kitty in a cage, her eyes sparkling proudly.  
  
"He's cute, did you win him?"  
  
"Yep, at the dart game."  
  
"Well that's cool." she said.  
  
"How old are you Kokoro?" Eriol asked noting that she was a taller than Mikazuki.  
  
"I'm eight."  
  
"And thinks she knows everything." Meling added with a smile.  
  
"Actually eight year olds-" Yamazaki began before being hit on the head with Meling's bag with a defiant glare and a stomp on the foot making him shut up. Kokoro rolled her eyes.  
  
"See what I mean?" Kokoro muttered. Eriol laughed.  
  
"Well we have to be going, so come and visit us sometimes." he said before bowing slightly and walking away.  
  
________________________________________________~*~  
  
Tomoyo was sitting seething in the car. Sakura and Syaoran sat in the front of the car silently, knowing that she needed to calm down before they could talk to her, and Sakura should talk to her privately first. Kiken was sitting in wonder between his two parents wondering why they were all being so silent. Last time the two women had been in the car together, neither stopped talking the whole way. He didn't understand the sudden change. Wisely however, he kept quiet. Sakura was sitting in the passenger's seat staring up at the pitch black sky wondering what Eriol had done this time. Often Tomoyo had come to her and complained about the horrible things Eriol did to her, but she was never this angry. Sakura sighed, she knew the two of them used to be best friends, but Tomoyo had never told her why they seperated. She was always quiet about the subject and later would claim she was glad because he was a jerk now. She had asked Syaoran if Eriol ever told him, but he hadn't. The only two people that knew where Tomoyo and Eriol and neither seemed inclined to tell anyone. Syaoran was concentrating on the road, but his thoughts were drifting to the confused look on Eriol's face at the anger on Tomoyo's. Normally Eriol could care less about Tomoyo, but for some reason this time, he did. He would have to call him later and talk about it. Slowly they drove up the driveway at their house. Kiken jumped out of the car and as soon as Syaoran unlocked the door was zooming down the halls. Sakura hid a small smile and turned to Syaoran.  
  
"You hid your sword well this time right?"  
  
"If he finds it, I'll be surprised."  
  
"That's what you said last time you hid it and he found it." Syaoran shrugged. Sakura smiled again but turned to Tomoyo. "Come on into the kitchen, I'll make you some coffee, Syaoran go make sure Kiken isn't trying to tear up the house again." she said in an authoritive motherly voice. Syaoran sighed in defeat and slouched up the stairs. Sakura led Tomoyo to the kitchen where there was a small table and three chairs. Tomoyo slumped into one of them while Sakura made her that pot of coffee. They were silent until Sakura set down a mug in front of Tomoyo and sat down across from her with her own cup. Tomoyo was silent, and Sakura knew she'd have to say something first. "Well, what happened." she said getting ready for the rant she was about to hear.  
  
"Everything!" she said angrily, her eyes still ablaze in anger. "He stole it! He stole it from me Sakura!" Tomoyo said painfully.  
  
"Woah woah, slow down, what did he steal from you Tomoyo?" Sakura asked calmly. She watched her violet-haired friend carefully judging her explosion limits. Sakura had matured greatly thanks to this friend and now wanted to be here for her when she was reading to kill Eriol. Tomoyo had always been a great friend and pushed her relationship with Syaoran, making them what they were today, and she was thankful for that, she always would appreciate what Tomoyo had done for her and wanted to help her now.  
  
"My-my-" Tomoyo's voice was faltering and dropped to a whisper. "My-my first kiss." she said, her voice barely audible now, but Sakura heard her, her emerald eyes widening. She was shocked, Eriol had kissed her? That was almost unbelievable, but from the way Tomoyo was talking and acting, she knew it had to be true.  
  
"Alright, then what?"  
  
"Well, at first I was too shocked to move you know? Then I came to my senses and jerked away. I mean I always wanted my first kiss to be with the man I loved, and would love forever! Kinda like you and Syaoran, your first kiss was with him and you wanted it to be that way, and for only him to kiss you, not anyone else right? That's what I wanted, to only be kissed by the guy who gave me my first kiss because I wanted to love the guy that gave me my first kiss and that most obviously isn't Eriol! I can't stand him! I wish this planet was never "graced" with his presence as he likes to put it! I never wanted my first kiss to be with him, or ANY kiss to be with him! Well...I used to, back when...but that doesn't matter anymore. I can't stand him now and this now, not then." Tomoyo finished difiantly. Sakura's eyes were round with shock and her mind was reeling. Never was Tomoyo THIS negative towards Eriol.  
  
"Ok. Let me get this straight. Eriol kissed you, taking away your one and only first kiss which you were waiting for the perfect guy to spend this moment with, and now you hate Eriol more than you ever have before." Sakura said summarizing what she had heard.  
  
"Basically, yea."  
  
"Did you lead him to the assumption that he could kiss you?" Sakura asked looking straight into Tomoyo's troubled violet orbs. Tomoyo was silent for a while.  
  
"I don't know...I don't think I did..."  
  
"Kiken is asleep now, and he didn't find my sword." Syaoran said from the doorway having just come in. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Can Syaoran sit down?" Sakura asked timidly to Tomoyo, who was silent but nodded. Syaoran took the third chair and Sakura got up to get him some coffee. She placed a steeming hot cup in front of him before sitting down again.  
  
"I don't think I did Sakura..." Tomoyo said in a much calmer voice, her eyes trying to remember. "Sure I've been nice to him, but that's mainly because of Mikazuki. I have wanted to slap him across the face when I wake up most mornings, but I know I can't because of Mikazuki." Tomoyo sighed. Syaoran was silent, still not understanding, but staying silent not wanting Tomoyo to cry the unshed tears he saw in her eyes.  
  
"Has he ever seemed that way before?"  
  
"No. Unless I'm blind."  
  
"What does he do most mornings that makes you want to slap him?" Syaoran asked suddenly in the conversation.  
  
"Well first off Mikazuki...well because of her we're stuck in the same room. I didn't have the heart to make him sleep on the floor. Even I'm not that cruel. Though I might tonight, he's pissed me off badly enough."  
  
"Oh." Sakura said wide-eyed. She and Syaoran exchanged looks but Tomoyo didn't seem to notice.  
  
"It's more Eriol's fault, when she asked if we slept in the same room because we were going to seperate ones, he said yes, afraid she would cry. Still, I can't think because of that..." Tomoyo said looking up into Sakura's sympathetic emerald eyes. "I won't forgive him this time. Never, he stole something he can never give back. There is no forgivness. Not this time." she said her eyes turning cold and dark. Sakura shuddered but Tomoyo didn't notice. She drank the rest of her coffee before standing up. "Thanks Sakura, you've been a great friend. Listening to me ramble about my hatred for him." she said.  
  
"Do you need a ride home?" Syaoran asked as Tomoyo began leaving the room. She shook her head.  
  
"It's only a bit down the street Syaoran, you worry too much." she said with a small smile before leaving the house and beginning to walk down the street. Even though it was only a short distance she was rather cold, she had left her jacket with Eriol's present with Eriol who had offered to take it at the festival. 'Eriol's present...hmph. It was gorgeous then, but I don't want it now. Too bad he wasted money on it.' she though in annoyance. She was so annoyed that she didn't notice someone following her and she suddenly felt very cold, a second later a hand covered her mouth and an arm circled her waist and dragged her away from the street as she tried to scream.  
  
________________________________________________~*~  
  
A/N: *sees angry reviewers that were waiting for the chapter* O____O Don't kill me! *gets hit with a spare car part thrown by reviewers* X__x owwww....sorry, my muses are being mean to me.  
  
Duo: Who, us?  
  
Nataku: I think she does mean us...  
  
Duo: Well...it's not our fault she took us against our will to be her muses.  
  
Nataku: Well if we didn't give her enough muse to write this chapter, who did?  
  
Mayuka: Glad you asked there Nataku, presenting my latest and newest muse, Heero Yuy! *pulls Heero out from behind her somewhere wearing handcuffs and gunless*  
  
Heero: -_____-  
  
Duo: How the hell did she capture you Heero?  
  
Heero: Hnn....  
  
Duo: *pulls out his Heeroese dictionary* ...that would mean, she and a friend ganged up on me with rope and a chair and took my gun.  
  
Mayuka: ^___^ yep! So now that I have 3 muses, I should write faster!  
  
Duo: *skeptical look* who's your next muse target?  
  
Mayuka: ^______^ Shuin from FFX-2.  
  
Duo: Run for your lives cute anime boys, she's on a muse rampage...  
  
Nataku: Anime boys and game boys.  
  
Mayuka: Shut up. Anyway, sorry for the late chapter again. I also just saw the second CCS movie and loved it to death, though the Enlish voices were TOTALLY off, but whatever. Hope you like the chapter. Also, I'll email the ones that have requested it, but otherwise, just put me on your author alert list or something. I don't want a freakishly long list of people to email every time I update this story. Also if I forget or forgot to email you, sorry! I'm not perfect, but if I didn't, it's my muses fault.  
  
Duo, Nataku & Heero: Hey!  
  
Mayuka: Anyway, I hope you don't think I'm too evil, dropping you off with a cliff-hanger like that...*shifty eyes* I don't know what possessed me to have someone kidnap Tomoyo, my muse was writing it all in my head for me. It was just leading me and I was just typing. ^^ Hope you liked it!  
  
Next Time: Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran realize Tomoyo is missing!  
  
Keep Reviewing though alright? Please? Even if I left you with an insanely evil cliff-hanger?? 


	6. Kidnap

Faded Photos  
  
Author: Mayuka  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Mikazuki, Kokoro, and Kiken. Oh, yea and I own my muses to...  
  
Duo, Heero & Nataku: WHAT?!  
  
Me: Yep, they're my muses, just used in t.v. shows...*starry eyes*  
  
Duo, Heero & Nataku: ___ ___ dream. on.  
  
Me: *still babbling*  
  
Duo, Heero & Nataku: On with the fic!  
  
A/N: ^__^ Reviewedness! I knew people liked my story! I knew it!  
  
Duo, Heero & Nataku: -___- you keep telling yourself that.  
  
Me: *evil grin* I will.  
  
Another Note: BTW, remember, they are highschool so they're about 17 ok? don't think they are young and stuff.  
  
Chapter 6: Kidnap  
  
Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open and she suddenly became aware of her unfamilar surroundings. She touched her temple trying to remember what had happened.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
A hand came over her mouth and an arm had encircled her waist and began dragging her away from the street. She was kicking and trying to scream but his hand was muffling any noise she tried to make. Her kidnapper growled in frustration at her before she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck making everything around her suddenly go black.  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
Tomoyo touched her aching neck where her kidnapper must have hit her to silence her. She tried to move her other hand to feel it stop. She looked down to see her handcuffed to a bedpost. She sighed. Oldfashioned, but it deffinately worked. Without a key she was stuck. She was terrified in reality, even though her face was calm. She had heard of this sort of thing happening to people on t.v. but never imagined it could ever happen to her. Her mind was slowly absorbing her surroundings as her mind was flashing quickly wondering whoever might want to kidnap her. She looked around the dimly lit room. She was sitting on a stiff single person bed, her left hand handcuffed to the headboard that was bars. Next to the small bed was a wooden tablestand with nothing on it except a candle and lamp with a flickering lightbulb. She looked around a bit. It was a rather non-furnished room. There was a single chair in one corner and a coatrack in the other corner. The walls were a disgusting color of grey and the room looked like a scene from some old movie. The only colorful thing in the room at all was Tomoyo herself. A white door with peeling paint was to her right with a black doornob. The room was dusty and smelled old making Tomoyo feel the need to sneeze. She sighed, there wasn't much she could do right now until her captor made himself or herself known. She looked at celing to see a very dusty celingfan that looked like it had never been used and was beginning to rust. Her eyes flicked back the doornob to notice it was a lock from the outside and that she was locked inside by a key, so even if she got out of the handcuffs, she couldn't get out the door. The room had no windows and was making Tomoyo feel slightly claustrophobic. She leaned her head against the wall and was amazed at the first person that came to her mind in this situation. 'Eriol...' she thought sadly.  
  
________________________________________________~*~  
  
Eriol woke with a start the next morning and nearly fell off the couch. 'Why am I sleeping on the couch again?' he silently asked himself before recollections of the night before came to him. 'That's right, I pissed of Tomoyo and decided she'd kick me out of the room anyway, funny though, I didn't hear her come in last night. I'll check the master room.' he thought silently getting up from his position and walking up the stairs. He walked past Mikazuki's room after seeing her still sleeping peacfully. He saw the master bedroom's door still open. He looked in curiously to see the room untouched. The bed was still made and the lights were still on as he had left them last night. 'Hmm...I guess she spent the night at Sakura's. Can't blaim her I guess, for whatever she's mad about.' he thought. Just then the phone rang. He lazily walked up to it and picked up the reciever.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Hey Eriol." came the cheerful voice of Sakura.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Well I was wondering if you and Tomoyo had made up yet."  
  
"Well can't say we have. Haven't spoken to her since last night." Eriol said skeptically.  
  
"She ignored you huh? Well can I talk to her?" she asked. Eriol froze.  
  
"You mean, she's not at your house?" he asked, his mind racing.  
  
"No, she's supposed to be at yours, isn't she home?"  
  
"No, the house is totally empty besides Mikazuki and I. I thought she just spent the night with you."  
  
"That isn't possible, I saw her walk out of her house saying she was going home." Sakura said back. Eriol's eyes widened.  
  
"She never came home."  
  
"Mabe...mabe she went over to Meiling's?" Sakura thought timidly.  
  
"Mabe, go ahead and call her and call me back straight away, I don't know their number."  
  
"Gotcha." Sakura said, worry lacing her voice. They both hung up and Eriol stared numbly at the phone. 'If she wasn't here, and she wasn't at Sakura's, and if Meiling say's she wasn't there...' he thought, his heart racing. 'I don't know what I would do with myself if she got hurt...' Eriol thought wildly. He ran his hand distractedly through his hair. 'What would I say to Mikazuki?' he thought.  
  
________________________________________________~*~  
  
Sakura hung up and immediatly began dialing Meiling's number. She tapped her foot impatiently as it rang a few times. Syaoran came down the stairs tiredly and looked at Sakura's anxious face with worry.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked. Sakura held up a hand as Meiling finally picked up.  
  
"Hello?" came Meiling's groggy voice from the other line.  
  
"Hey Meiling, sorry to wake you up, but did Tomoyo come to your house last night?" Sakura said in a rush of words. Syaoran's eyes widened at Sakura's question and mouthed a 'what?!' to her. Sakura glared at him to be quiet.  
  
"Nope. I talked to Eriol at the end of the festival, but I haven't seen Tomoyo since you guys went into the haunted house."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Why, didn't she go home last night?"  
  
"That's the problem, she did, but she obviously didn't make it all the way home, she isn't there and Eriol says she hasn't since before the festival. I have to go though, I promised Eriol I'd call him right back."  
  
"Alright, call me if anything comes up or you need mine or Yamazaki's help." Meiling said with worry.  
  
"Alright, I promise, bye."  
  
"Bye." Meiling said and both hung up the phone. Once again Sakura immediatly was dialing another phone number while Syaoran watched her sadly.  
  
"Hello? Eriol speaking." came Eriol's rushed voice from the other end of the phone, he had picked up on the first ring meaning he was still by the phone.  
  
"She wasn't there Eriol. I don't know where she could have gone."  
  
"That leaves about one option." Eriol said, panic evident in his voice.  
  
"Your right...I'm afraid it seems Tomoyo's been...been..." Sakura's voice was faltering, she didn't want to say it.  
  
"Kidnapped." Eriol finished for her, his voice bitter and panicked. Sakura sighed and Syaoran came up behind her pulling her into his warm embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry. Call the police and let them know that she is missing." Syaoran said as he took the phone from Sakura's shaking hands.  
  
"Of course. Thanks for your help." Eriol said before both hung up. Sakura turned around in Syaoran's arms and cried. Syaoran rubbed her back his own shock finally settling in.  
  
"Tomoyo..." Sakura whispered as she buried her face in Syaoran's now tear-stained shirt hugging him tightly.  
  
________________________________________________~*~  
  
'I wonder if they've noticed I'm gone yet...' Tomoyo mused to herself as she was planning her escape route. 'I can't escape yet, my captor hasn't come to check on me yet, meaning I don't know when to expect that door to open, and I don't want them to see me picking the lock to my handcuffs with my hairpin when he or she walks in.'Tomoyo's quick mind was quickly fluttering through options from kicking down the door or waiting till her kidnapper returned and knocking them unconcious and fleeing. She twisted a violet lock of hair around her index finger when the doornob turned. She turned her head, her eyes squinting in the darkness.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo..." came a voice from the doorway. Tomoyo's eyes widened frantically in recognition. 'Oh no...' she thought desperately.  
  
________________________________________________~*~  
  
Eriol was running his hands through his hair yet again. He had finished his phone call to the police but they had told him they couldn't run a search until a full 24 hours, in other words tomorrow. Kyo walked up lazily to him and jumped on his lap and they both sat on the couch in silence while Eriol absent-mindedly stroked it's fur. He pushed the cat off his lap and stood up and walked slowly up the stairs. He stopped to look inside Mikazuki's room, his eyes glazing over in sadness. What could he tell Mikazuki? He walked past her room and went to the room Tomoyo had first picked out in the beginning. A few of her belongings still remained inside. A few pictures were on the dresser and two were face-down. He walked over and looked at the pictures. Many of them were of Sakura in ridiculous costumes and some were of Sakura and Syaoran when neither where paying attention. A long photograph was a group photo of all of them and their childhood friends. He slowly picked up a face-down frame and turned it over slowly and his eyes widened at what he saw.  
  
_______________________________________________~*~  
  
Meiling was pacing around her house with Yamazaki and Kokoro watching her. "Sakura's late!" she yelled suddenly while the other two flinched slightly.  
  
"Meiling, you should know better, Sakura is always late." Yamazaki said quietly.  
  
"Mabe so, but Xiao-Lang is with her and he is never late!"  
  
"And Syaoran would wait at the ends of the Earth for her."  
  
"I don't care!" she yelled when the doorbell rang. Kokoro silently got up and answered the door to see Sakura, Kiken and Syaoran standing there, apologetic looks on their faces. Kokoro stepped out of the way and beckoned them inside and Meiling was sitting on the couch fuming while Yamazaki looked up.  
  
"Ah, Syaoran, Sakura, you're here." he greeted.  
  
"Finally..." Meiling muttered.  
  
"What was that Meiling?" Syaoran said a steady glare forming in her direction.  
  
"Nothing. What are we going to do about Tomoyo?"  
  
"We obviously have to search for her ourselves seeing as the police won't."  
  
"Shouldn't we have Eriol help us?"  
  
"I don't know, but what about Mikazuki? If he goes, who will take care of her?"  
  
"I'm just saying that I think Eriol would want to help us look for her."  
  
"Well, I guess Naoko, Rika or Chiharu could probably take care of them."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Then you call them."  
  
"No way. They'll slaughter me for trying to ask them something." Syaoran said quickly. Meiling and Syaoran exchanged glances before turning to Sakura with angelic looks on their faces. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"Huh-uh. Make Yamazaki do it." she said with pleading eyes.  
  
"No way! He'd get off topic way too fast! You're our only hope! Please Sakura!" Meiling and Syaoran begged.   
  
"Meiling, you SO owe me. Syaoran, you better get used to sleeping on a couch." Sakura stated coldly. They both winced.  
  
"Sakura...you wouldn't do that to me would you?" Syaoran asked timidly, his amber eyes widening.  
  
"Watch me." she replied switcly picking up the phone.  
  
_______________________________________________~*~  
  
"YOU WANT US TO WHAT?!" came the shocked yell of three girls as Sakura held the phone away from her ear at arm-length distance her eyes shut tight.She had just explained the situation to Rika, Chiharu and Naoko and they were yelling at her already. She silently cursed Syoaran, Meiling, Eriol, and Yamazaki at the same time.  
  
"Let me get this straight, Tomoyo has been kidnapped and you six want to go play hero so you want us to watch over your kids?" Naoko asked being the calmest of the three.  
  
"Basically, yea." Sakura said bringing the phone back to her ear.  
  
"Figures, but I guess that's ok, how long do you think it will take?"  
  
"Not long I hope."  
  
"Well call us the second you find her, understand me?" Rika shrieked as she grabbed the phone from Naoko. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Of course."  
  
_______________________________________________~*~  
  
Eriol hung up the phone with Sakura and ran his fingers through his navy-blue hair for the upteenth time that day. He sighed, he wanted desperately to find Tomoyo, but then again she was mad at him and then there was the matter of Mikazuki. How could he explain that she would be staying with other people for a while. Would she get the wrong idea? Just then Mikazuki walked down the stairs and looked straight into Eriol's eyes.  
  
"Papa, where's mama?" she asked innocently. Eriol sighed.  
  
"She's at another house right now."  
  
"Is...she going to leave me like my other mama did?" she asked tears forming in her eyes. Eriol froze in shock. What could he say to her? "Does she hate me to? Is that why she isn't here? It's all my fault again isn't it?" Mikazuki cried slumping to the floor. Eriol rushed forward and pulled Mikazuki into his arms and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Of course not Mikazuki! Mama loves you dearly! Never think otherwise!" Eriol swallowed. 'How can I leave her with someone else now?' he though desperately.  
  
A/N:  
  
Mayuka: I can't believe how fast I'm getting through this chapter. O__o it's kinda creepy.  
  
Duo: Tell me about it. Is Heero that great of a muse?  
  
Mayuka: ^_^ Must be.  
  
Duo: I just read the review by nightglider-star. o_o she like...threatened you.  
  
Mayuka: *reads* o_O obviously I need to be threatened more often because I'm just a slight bit over that week...*cowers* DON'T KILL ME OR THIS FIC WILL NEVER BE FINISHED!!! *cries*  
  
Heero: Or mabe MORE people need to threaten you....*takes Duo's gun and twirls it around his hands*  
  
Mayuka: O.O SHIT!  
  
:::Reviewers:::  
  
Not Applicable - Pissed off is a cuss word? o.o sorry, didn't think of that. Also Tomoyo in my story is a very emotional person and well...you'll see that she gets worked up over a lot things and you'll see why later. Sorry but I don't want to ruin the story! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
amethysapphire - don't worry, my story would be way too short if they got together that fast! More fights in the future, trust me!  
  
Autumn Willow - Yes...I'm really bad at updating... sorry! How do you know she was ok with it? I didn't put in her thoughts...kekekeke surprises all around! You'll see reason in the future ok?  
  
flitter bug - I'm glad you like my story and yes, Eriol better go save her! *glares at him to watch him shrink under their gaze* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
midnight blue - Thanks for the review! Sorry for the long wait!  
  
Angel335 - Well, when you're email is back to normal I'd be glad to email you when I update ok? Thanks for reading my fic and reviewing!  
  
nightglider-star - erm...sorry? *shrinks* DON'T KILL ME! I AM OVER YOUR WEEK LIMIT BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL START UPDATING FASTER! I PROMISE!!! JUST DON'T KILL MEEE!!!  
  
kagome suboshi - Glad you like it. I think the kids are awesome and S+S totally should be together, I agree. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
alesca munroe - sure thing. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
:::Preview:::  
  
Next Time: Tomoyo is still missing and it's driving Eriol up the wall. Syaoran is blaiming himself and Mikazuki is beginning to wonder where her mother is. Tomoyo on the other hand is struggling with herself and her captor.  
  
Next - Chapter 7: º Tomoyo's Captor º  
  
Keep Reviewing though alright? Please? Even if I left you with an insanely evil cliff-hanger??  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
+\/+ 


End file.
